Game, Set, Match
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Les Mis crossover. A game has been planed out and a match has been made. Pairings inside. Complete.
1. Prologue: Written In The Stars:

**Author's Notes:** (evil phantom laugh) I return to you bringing you my latest work! It's my first crossover: Les Mis/POTO, and it's a major AU. The war which takes place between the students in Les Mis does not occur in this phic. As for Valjaen, he is the new mayor, but he was never poor and Cosette is his actuall daughter. This fic has been in my head for a long time, it's just that the plot bunnies are finally working in my favor. Time line for the fic - Les Mis: after Eponine delievers the love letter to Cosette, from Marius. POTO: starts where the 2004 movie and/or musical left off. BTW: I know in the end that he didn't have his mask or his fanshionable clothing, but let's just say he did okay? Anyway: The pairings in the story are very unique. I will not list them here, you will simply have to read and find out. I don't want to spoil anything for you. I think that's about it for now. Please, sit back, read, and review. Cheers!

**Game, Set, Match:**

By: LOSTrocker

**Prologue: Written In The Stars:**

The Phantom fled from the burning Opera House, and the Hunters who wer after him. He escaped through the back ally way. Erik weaved his way through the dark streets. Once he thought he was out of harm's way, he took a moment to rest. He leaned against the cool brick wall, slid himself down, and curled up in a ball. The let the sadness of the previous events over come him. Tears escaped dark eyes.

"Christine..." he cried into the night.

The young woman who captured his heart, betrayed him. She had escaped with the handsome Vicomte, and never looked back. It was here where Erik swore never to love again. There was no point to it. Why bother, when he would be the one burned at the end? He sighed. Erik was back to where he began, alone. Then again, he figured he was always alone.

"All alone, pretending he's beside me..."

Hark! What was this? A female's voice broke through the night, singing out her troubles and woes.

The Phantom slowly stood up. He closed his eyes, and let the music fill his soul. He could tell whomever the voice belonged to, she was just as lonely as he was. He had to find who the sad voice belonged to. Erik let the music be his guide. He soon came to his destination, and found whom he was looking for. Erik kept himself in the safety of the shadows as his eyes laid upon a young woman who looked to be around Christine's age. The lass was slim, with long ebony hair, and brown almond eyes. Erik could tell by the rags she wore that she did not come from a wealthy family.

Erik continued to watch her sway and sing in the streets. She sang of a man whom she loved, yet he semed unaware of her affection. The Phantom sighed. The song seemed all too familiar to him.

"I love him, but only on my own..."

The words that Eponine Thenadier were true. She loved her dear friend Marius with all her heart. The problem was, his heart was all ready spoken for.

Cosette...

How she loathed that girl. She was the rich and beautiful daughter of Valjean, the mayor of the city. Marius had met her some time ago, and was takening away with her. According to him, it was love at first sight.

"It's not fair!" Eponine cried out, to no one imparticular.

She was the one who had grown up with him. Eponine knew Marius very well. She knew all his secrets, and in return, he knew all of her's. All but one. He was oblivous to the fact that she was in love with him. The two had grown up together. Marius was always there when she needed him to. He offered her a kind embrace when no one else gave her the time of day. She was not surprised as she grew, that her feelings for him deepened. She was just surprised at the fact, that she had denied it for so long.

Eponine stopped walking for a moment and looked up the night sky. It was covered in stars. A smile crept across her face as a memory came to mind. She remembered, very long ago before he met his dear Cosette, Marius had swept her away to escape from her dark world, to a nice place in the country. She and Marius laid upon the soft grass, and looked up at the sky. The sky had been filled with stars just like to night.

_"Look at the stars 'Ponine." he had told her. _

_Eponine did as told. "Find the brightest one you see..."_

_She let her eyes dance across the sky until she found the brightest one. Eponine smiled and pointed up. "There! There it is!" _

_"Now, close you eyes and let's make a wish you and I..." _

_Eponine closed her eyes tightly and whispered her wish up into the stars. I wish to find love, I wish to be with Marius... _

_"Open your eyes." _

_Eponine opened them. She turned over to Marius. He sat up, still gazing at the diamonds in the sky. Eponine also sat up. "What did you wish for?" she asked him. _

_"Ah, that my friend I can not tell you." Marius told her, with a smile. "You must never tell your wish or it will not come true..." _

Eponine came back to the present. Since that night, she had wished on a thousand stars that Marius would be heard, and she told no one. Her wish had not come true. Still she never gave up hope. She knew that one day Marius would be much more than a friend to her.

"You know what I wish for," she told the night sky. "I wish that one day he will come to me, and I won't be sad anymore."

Eponine hung her head. She couldn't hold the tears back any longer.

Erik's heart ached for the girl. He knew what how she felt. The Phantom withdrew something from his jacket pocket. It was the finale rose that he had planned to give Christine after the perfomance of "Don Jaun". She would never recieve this rose.

Erik glanced from the flower to the crying girl in the street. No one ever shown him comfort of any kind, he learned the hard way that by returing the hatread, it solved nothing. He once again looked at the flower, and back at the girl. Could he be so bold? He had sworn never to open up his heart again, however he was merely offering a friendly gesture. Yes, he could be that bold.

Eponine wiped away the tears as a wonderful scent filled the air. She smiled. Epoinie knew that scenet. It was a rose. Love notes were not the only thing Marius sent to his beloved Cosette. Perhaps, God in Heaven finally answered her prayers. When she turned around she expected to see Marius before her. She gasped when she found it was not Marius. Instead, she saw a tall man, with a pale complextion, dressed in the latest fashion. Besides his stylish suit that he wore, a cape fell from his back, and a mask covered the right side of his face.

Eponine quickly stood in a fighting stance. She wished Marius was here to help but her, but since she was not, she had to defend herself. "Pardon me mademoiselle -"

"Girl or not! I can still woop you!"

The Phantom was taken aback by her action. He culd tell that she was indeed a kindred spirit. She was not at all prim and proper as Chrstine had been. "Pardon me," he said yet again. "I did not mean to startle you."

Eponine did not let down her guard. "What do ye want with me?"

"Nothing." Erik answerd. "I simply wish to give you this."

Eponine could see the red rose he held in his hand. She was hesitant but something deep within her, told her, she could trust them. She took the rose in her hands. Eponine smiled at the Stranger before her. No one had ever gave her a rose before.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

Erik could not reveal to her whom he truely was. At least not yet. He did not wish to be caught this soon. He thought a moment on what identity he could give this girl. At one point, he had been the Angel of Music to Christine. He would use that title again.

"Wondering childe, so lost so helpless, yearning for my guidence..." The Phantom sang to her. "I am your Angel of Music..."

"An Angel...?" she asked him.

"Yes, I heard your cry, and I am here to help you..."

Eponine knew that someone up in the sky was listening to her! She was so happy that she did not know what to do with herself! She had so many questions to ask! Sadly, she would not be able to ask them tonight. She was inturrupted.

"EPONINE! EPONINE! WHERE ARE YOU FILTHY LITTLE STREET RAT!"

Erik jumped at the sound of a man's yelling. Eponine could see he grew tense. She calmed him down by saying: "Don't worry, it's just my father. We live in that Inn, over there." Eponine turned and yelled back at her father: "I'M COMIN'!"

The Phantom took this moment to desend back into the shadows. He had stayed here too long. Erik gave a swift swish of his cape and vanshioned.

"Sorry, but I havta..." Eponine turned around to find that the Phantom was... "Go."

Gone.

TBC...

**Author's Notes: (continued): **So, what do you think? I guess I should have warned you that there will be lots of fluff in this. The fluffier the better as I say! I hope I did well. I thought it turned out okay. I've always wanted to do this because I think Les Mis and Phantom would mirror each other perfectly. Chapter One coming soon!


	2. Chapter One: Trick Of The Trade:

**Chapter One: Trick of the Trade: **

Eponine awoke the next morning with a smile upon her face. She remembered how she meet her Angel the previous night. She could feel his presence all around her. However, she thought it was nothing but a mere dream. However, where she saw the red rose on her pillow. She knew he was just as real as she was. Eponine took the rose in her hands, and let the sweet scent fill her room.

"GET UP! GET UP YOU LAZY CREATURE!"

Eponine could hear Madame Thenadier, her mother call out to her. When she did not return the yell, the Madame grew angry. She grabbed a broom stick and knocked the ceiling, hoping that will get her daughter's attention.

"IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE THIS STICK WILL BE ON YOUR BACKSIDE!"

Eponine quickly got up from her bed. She through on her bags of clothing, and glanced in the mirror. She ran her hands to straighten out her dark mess of hair. It was not much, but she soon flatened her hair. Eponine wanted to look her for Marius' arrival. The Madame hit the ceiling one more time. Eponine wasted no more time. She grabbed the rose, placed it gently in one of her pockets and decended downstairs to the Inn.

The Thenadiers ran and lived in a small Inn in Paris. Eponine was the one who basically ran the place. Her parents were too busy conning the customers out of their money. Once she was downstairs, her father bowed down at her and remarked sarcasitically: "Well, look who finally decided to grace us with her presence. Your majesty."

"What took you so bloody long?" asked the Madame.

"I had to get ready."

Madame Thenadier just laughed at her. "Why do you have to get ready for?" she asked. "Who would bother with a skinny prat like you?" The Madame walked over and thrusted the brook at her. "Get to work."

Eponine was use to her parents harsh words. When most children, like her dear friend Marius, grew up with a nice family. The Thenadiers were very harsh with their daughter. They taunted her, teased her, cursed at her, and at times, beat her with their own hands. She grew use to them. It came to the point where the pain didn't bother her anymore. She managed to hide the bruises and cuts that were spread across her body but she could not hide anything from Marius. He knew what a cold world she lived. He was the only warmth and comfort she knew. She hoped he would come soon.

A few hours passed and she was alloud to eat lunch. She did not recieve much: a few pieces of stale bread, and water the only things that filled her stomach. She ate lunch slowly, hoping Marius would come, and the two friends could exchange a nice conversation.

Eponine took a break from eating, to check over her shoulder. She wanted to see what her parents were up to. Eponine saw them as they distracted a costumer to get to his money back. Once she was in the clear, she withdrew the rose from out of her pocket but keep it hidden under the table, just in case. She let her slim fingers dance across the smooth petals. The Angel of Music entered her mind. She wondered when she would see him again.

"'PONINE!"

Eponine looked up from the rose to find Marius dashing towards her. Enjolras, his best mate was not far behind. Eponine was taken aback as Marius through his arms around her. "Thank Heaven you are all right."

In return, Eponine through her arms around him. She felt so safe in his arms. As they pulled apart, Eponine replied: "'Course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You have not heard then?" asked Enjolras, taking a seat beside her.

"No. What?"

"The streets are no longer safe at night." Marius informed, also joining them at the table. "Do you know of La Opera Populair?"

"Who doesn't know?" asked Eponine.

La Opera Populair was one of the most popular House in all of Paris. She oftened dreamed that one day she would would run away there and become a famous Opera singer. "What happened?" she asked Marius.

"It caught fire last night." Marius answered. "They say a Phantom is to blame."

"A Phantom?" questioned Eponine. "You mean a spook?"

Enjolras shook his head. "No. The papers say he is a mad man. He has killed and will continue to do so."

"He managed to escape the blaze." replied Marius. "That is why you must keep off the streets until he found!"

Eponine looked down at her rose. It was no Angel that she had bumped into the previous night. It had been the Phantom. Still, she didn't understand. _How could he be a murder?_ She asked herself. He could have taken her against her will but he did not. Instead, he had given her this rose as a gift. Eponine would not mention this to her friends. She would not reveal the Phantom until she knew his full story.

Marius noticed that Eponine was not listening to him. Her head was in the clouds. She had a bad habbit of this. He wondered what she was thinking. He let his eyes gaze to her lap and noticed a rose. "Where did you get that?" he demanded.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently. "You mean, this?" Eponine pulled out the rose and waved it infront of his face, tickling his nose. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Where did you get it 'Ponine?" he asked again.

"I'm never gonna tell." she sang out to him.

Enjolras smiled and watched from the sidelines. He couldn't help but laugh as Marius went to fetch the rose Eponine's hand but 'Ponine had been too quick for him. This was a game that he knew all too well. He could tell that 'Ponine loved Marius. He could see it in her eyes. Of course, Marius was obvilous to this fact. If he would raving about Cosette for one moment, he would see what a kind a beautiful girl Eponine was.

Marius finally managed to grab the rose from Eponine. He now stood, and held it over her head. She jumped at it, as a kitten would to it's play string. He was enjoying himself.

"GIVE IT!" cried Eponine. "GIVE IT BACK OR I'LL-"

"Or you'll what?"

Eponine could no long take his taunting. She drew one of her hands into a fists, and hit Marius in the stomach. This caused him to drop the rose. The flower landed gently in her hand. Eponine smirked at her victory. "That'll 'earn ya!"

Marius gave Enjolras a pleading look. "A little help please."

"I do not think so my friend." Enjolras replied, holding up his hands as if he was about to surrender. "It was you who taught her that and I do not wish to be her next target."

The riot that Eponine and Marius had caused, caused the Madame to storm over and bring a stop to it. "What the bloody hell is goin' on?"

Enjolras stood up right away, since Marius was in pain at the moment. "Forgive me Madame, it was my fault."

Eponine quickly placed the flower back into her pocket just as her mother glared at her. "I don't care who's fault it was. Now, get back to work!"

Eponine dashed back to the broom, and once again began to sweep. She turned back to Enjolras just as her mother went away. She smiled at him. Enjolras smiled back at her and gave her a swift bow of his head before sitting back down. Eponine went back to sweeping up the nasty floor.

After the pain subsided, Marius sat back down and looked over at his friend. "Care to tell me what that was about it?" he asked. "You had nothing to do with our little game. Why did you come to her defense so quickly?"

"You know the answer to that. She is my friend as well."

Marius did not argue about that. Eponine knew Enjolras for as just long. At times, Marius would catch Enjolras gazing at their dear 'Ponine. He wondered if he cared more for her. Marius leaned closer to him, so the two could share a private conversation. "Did you give her that rose?"

Enjolras sat back and crossed his arms. "What would you say if I did?"

"Nothing. I would wish nothing but the best with her."

Enjolras laughed. "Marius, you are a fool." he said. "But no, I did not give her that flower. I could never be so bold to do so."

Marius sat back. If Enjolras did not, then who did? Marius made a plan to find out who was Eponine mysterious suiter. He wanted to make sure that she would be all right. He would not know what to do with himself if any harm came upon his dear 'Ponine.

As Eponine continued to sweep, she could not help but smile. It seemed the rose had caused Marius to stir within his seat. Perhaps, he grew jealous of her new companion. Eponine liked the thought of that. Then it hit her! A wicked thought crossed her mind. All though, the Stranger she had run into last night was not her Angel, she would still use him in her plan to get Marius. If he did not accept. She would simply rat him out. Blackmail, it was the best trick of the trade.

TBC...

**Author's Notes:** Yes, I called the Phantom "The Stranger". I couldn't help myself. Gerry Butler plays a character called "The Stranger" in a movie called "Dear Frankie" that I'm dying to see, and I couldn't resist. I had to do it! Anyway, I'm not too found with how this chapter ended, but I couldn't come up with anything else. Sorry. Eh. Oh. Well. Chapter two is on it's way!


	3. Chapter Two: Deal With The Devil:

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the long update. Had writer's block, but the plot bunnies are once again bitting! WOOT! Anywho, I forgot to mention, that I'm not French so if any French words come up that are wrong, please point them out to me, and I'll gladly correct it. Cheers!

**Chapter Two: Deal With The Devil: **

Eponine waited until the Inn grew still, and silent. When she heard the loud snore of her mother, it was time move. She got out of bed, and tiptoed to her bedroom window. As quietly as she could, she slid it open, and slid outside. Once she was on the room, Eponine had to be careful. One false move and her body would hit the ground, and she was not ready to meet her maker just yet.

As she climbed down, she was not was not afraid. She had done this many times before. Eponine used this escape route when she would meet with Marius. However, she was not going to meet with her dear friend tonight. She was going to meet with someone else.

The Phantom.

Erik had found a new home in the back ally ways of Paris. He made plans to remain here until news of the Opera Ghost died down. When they did, he would return to Madame Giry. He knew that she, along with her daughter Meg would welcome him back with open arms, and give a warm place to stay.

The streets were neither as comfortable, nor pleasing to his eyes as his old lair had been. Still, it would to. He settled down where he ran into the young lass from the previous night. As the cold air blew all around him, Erik curled up under his cape. It was the only thing he had to keep warm. Once he managed to get some what comfortable, he sang an old song to sooth him to sleep:

"...Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, lead me, save me from my solitude..."

Eponine searched through the alleys and found nothing. She hoped that he had not run off just yet. She stopped for a moment as a beautiful melody filled the air. She recognized that voice. It was him.

"Angel!" she called out. Eponine did not want to call him Phantom. She feared that would scare him away. "Angel!"

Erik began to stir in his sleep. "Angel!" he heard. He sat up and let his eyes adjust to the darkness that surrounded him. "Christine!" he cried out.

Eponine jumped as the Phantom came out of hiding. Erik hung his head when he found that it was not his Christine, but the young girl he had ran into last night. He remembered her father had called out to her, Eponine that was this childe's name.

"It is you again," the Phantom said to her. "My dear Eponine has returned to me."

Eponine stepped back. "How do you know my name?"

"Do you not remember, for I am your Angel. Angels know and see all..."

Eponine grew angry at him. She did not like being played the fool. "You're no Angel!" she spat at him. "You're a deceiver! A lair!"

Without a warning to Erik, Eponine stepped closer to him, and removed his mask from his face. Eponine gasped at the hideous beast that stood before her. "You're the Phantom of the Opera!"

Erik did not hide his face, there was no point of it now. "Yes, I Am." he said to her. "What do you plan to do about it?" he demanded. "Is it here where I end my days, and spend the rest of my life in cage?"

Eponine drew silent as she looked into his eyes. She saw nothing but sadness. Eponine felt sorry for this poor creature that dwelled in the shadow. She would not use blackmail, as she had planned. Instead, she gave him back his mask. "Here."

Erik took his mask and quickly placed over his face once more. "You will not go to the guards?" he asked.

Eponine shook her head. "No."

"Last night, or tonight for that matter, you could have killed me, but you didn't."

"I am no longer the murder the papers claim I am." the Phantom promised her.

"I know, I can tell by your eyes." replied Eponine.

"What will become of me now?" Erik asked her.

"You will live and be safe, with Me." said Eponine. "C'mon."

The Phantom watched as she extended her hand out to him. Erik was hesitant and then took it. Eponine then began to lead him back to her home.

"Where are we going?"

"My home." Eponine answered.

Soon the two were before the Inn. "We can't go through the front door." Eponine whispered to him. "We havta go this way."

Eponine drew herself up on the side of the house, and began to climb. She looked down at Erik and asked: "You can climb, can't you?"

Eponine got her answer as Erik gracefully climbed up, and he was soon next to her. It was not long before the two were upon the room. "This way." Eponine instructed.

Erik followed her to the highest window. As she went to open it, he assisted her in doing so. Eponine claimed in first, and then Erik slid in. "I know it's not much, but it's better then the streets."

The Phantom looked around and noticed that Eponine had lead him to her attic. It was filled with scrap metal, and small nick nacs. "Things my parents have stolen over the years." Eponine told him.

"Stolen?"

"Yes, you will 'earn that I don't come from an honest family." she replied.

"Are you sure your parents will not find me?" Erik asked.

"Yes, c'mon, there is still more to see."

Erik continued Eponine to the far wall. He watched as she pulled a few boards of wood away, and secret room was revealed. Erik was impressed with this.

"When I was little, I came up here, and found this room." explained Eponine as she went in. "When I couldn't go play with Marius, I would come here. My parents don't know it's here."

Erik looked around. It was a lot neater then the attic. Eponine had cleaned it and tried to make it as house warming as she could. A couple of blankets were on the floor, along with a few pillows. "It's a good place to hide."

"Thank you, you are too kind." Erik told her.

"I should thank you..." Eponine paused. She had got caught so much in this adventure that she had failed to ask for his name. She would ask him now. "What is your name?"

Erik was taken aback by her question. "Pardon?"

"I asked you for your name." repeated Eponine. "Don't you have one?"

The Phantom was human, yes, he had a name. It had been years since he had spoken of it. Christine never knew his name. Madame Giry and her daughter were the only ones who knew of it.

"Erik."

Eponine smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you then Erik." she said. "I would much rather call you that then Phantom. Phantom sounds insulting, doesn't that bother you?"

"It did, but no longer."

"Mind if I ask why you were called that?"

Erik hesitated. Could he bare to spill his soul to this girl? He pondered. He had a feeling she would not leave him alone until he did so. He sighed, then replied. "Listen carefully childe, for I am only going to tell you this once."

The Phantom told her everything she wished to know. He told her the life he had with the gypsies as The Devil's Childe, the night that Madame Giry rescued him. Then he informed her of his new life in Populair, his singing, and Christine.

Eponine hung on every word of his story. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. It seemed that Erik had a dark life just as she had. When the story was finished, the room grew silent.

"I'm sorry." Eponine apologized.

Erik did not cry for the past. It was done. He knew he could do nothing to change it. However, he knew he could change the future, and he was. All ready, he was throwing away his life as a murder, and opening his heart to a stranger to seem to understand him.

"Now, Eponine, is time to ask you a question." said Erik, hoping he could learn more of the girl who took him.

"What?"

"Who is this Marius you speak of?"

Eponine blushed. She had a feeling the matter of him would come about shortly. However, she was glad it was Erik whom brought it up first. Now, she could weave her plan in, and just leave out the blackmail. If he did not help her when this was through, she would still help him as much as she could. After all, she knew all too well what it was like to be lonely.

"A friend." she answered him.

"Was he the young man that you sang of last night?"

"You heard me?" Eponine asked.

"Forgive me but yes." answered Erik. "Why do you not tell him how you feel?"

"I can't." Eponine replied. "He is all ready spoken for."

"I see. I am sorry for that."

"But, I wish to change his mind about me." said Eponine. "I was wondering if you could help me."

"Help you? Help you how?"

"To win Marius!" Eponine cried out, a little too loud for her taste. She cursed at herself. She just prayed she did not wake her parents or there would be Hell to pay.

Erik sighed. "Did you not listen to my story?" he asked. "You can not force someone to love you."

"I know!" she replied.

The tears that had formed early for Erik were starting to fall from her eyes. She was not crying for him, she was crying for herself, and for her situation. "But I can at least try! You tried!"

"And I lost!"

"No, listen." Eponine pleaded. "I know he cares for me. I know he does! The rose you gave me, you should have seen him!"

Erik sighed once again. He was in a corner. He knew she was not going to give up on this. He just didn't know how he was going to help her.

"How am I going to help you?" the Phantom asked her. "I can not go out in the daylight."

"I have already thought of that." said Eponine as she wiped away her tears. "You can do this without bein' seen. All you would have to do is write me love notes."

"I do not have the tools to do so."

"I know where I can get some."

"My dear childe, you can not take was does not belong to you." Erik said.

"I'm not my parents!" she cried. "I have some parchment and some quills that Marius gave me as a gift." Eponine informed. "Please, please help me!"

"All right. All right, as long as you know what you are getting yourself into."

"I do."

Erik felt as though he had just made a deal with the Devil himself. He had no idea what sort of trouble he was getting himself into. He would have to wait and see.

TBC...


	4. Chapter Three: Hidden Desires:

**Chapter Three: Hidden Desires: **

When Eponine awoke the night morning, she found a note upon her pillow. She opened it and read what was inside. She was blown away by the beautiful words that Erik had written her. She closed the note back up and went to get dress. Once she was done, she put the note in her pocket, and went to check on her new friend.

The Phantom had a time with the letter he had written Eponine last night. He found he could not write such words to a woman he did not love. So, he imagined he was writing to Christine. He used words that he wished that he had spoken to her before the performance of "Don Juan".

At the moment, he was writing a new letter. Eponine informed him that he must keep the letters coming. He came to a halt when he heard the boards being moved. He relaxed to find it was only Eponine. He went to her.

"Should you be up here now?" he asked her, worried for her safety, as well as his.

"Don't worry. It's still early." Eponine assured him. "My parents arn't up yet."

"That is good then."

"Yes." she replied. "Thank you for the letter. How did you give this too me without being seen?"

"I slipped it through the cracks of the ceiling." Erik answered her.

"Nice trick." said Eponine. "The words are beautiful. Marius has no idea what he's in for today." she couldn't help but laugh at her brilliant plan. She had a feeling all this would work out for her advantage. "Anyway, I'll try to bring you up some food today. I'm just not sure when. My mum and da' always have their eyes on me."

"Take your time my dear, I can wait."

"Well, I better go. My mum will have my hide if I'm not workin'." Eponine said, as she took one last look at Erik before descended back down into the Inn.

The Madame and Master were shocked to find their daughter up before they were. They found her sweeping the floor with a smile on her face. The two didn't like that at all.

"What do you havta be happy 'bout?" Thendier spat at her.

Eponine cursed at herself for not being so cautious. She could not ruin the plan. "Nothin'."

Pleased with that answer, Madame Thendier smiled at her and said: "That's more like it." And with that, the two went on.

As time went on, Eponine kept on glancing at the door. She couldn't wait to show the letter to Marius. Well, she wouldn't show him right away, she would tease him a bit first.

Lunchtime came around, and Eponine managed to sneak some scrapes and a glass of ale to the Phantom. "I know it's not much, but it's food."

"This is plenty. Thank you." replied Erik as he took the plate and the glass.

Before he ate his lunch, Erik told Eponine: "I heard what your parents said to you earlier-"

"Don't worry about it." Eponine said, cutting him off. "That was nothin'. The day is still young. It'll get worse."

Downstairs, Marius and Enjolras arrived. Enjolras looked around and noticed that Eponine was no where to be seen. "Where is Eponine?"

"I do not know." answered Marius.

Marius and Enjolras went up to Master Thendier, who was busy at "work" behind the counter. Marius, as well as Enjolras was starting to worry. Marius prayed that Eponine was all right.

"Ah welcome good Messieurs." greeted the Master. "And how may I 'elp you this fine day?"

"Where is Eponine?" Enjolras was the first to ask him.

"She's over-" Master turned and pointed to where she was and found she was not... "There."

"EPONINE!"

Eponine jumped at the sound of her father's call. "I'm sorry..." she said quickly to Erik.

"Go!" demanded the Phantom. "I'll close the room off, make haste!"

Eponine dashed back downstairs. "Where 'ave you been girl?" her father demanded.

"Sorry, I had-"

"No excuses. Back to work."

"Pardon me, Master Thendier," Enjolras replied. "May we speak with her for but a moment?"

"Not very long. She's got work to do."

Marius pulled her aside and her down at a nearby table. He sat next to her while Enjolras sat across from her. Eponine turned to him and said: "Thank you Enjolras, I owe you one."

"It was nothing. I assure you."

Eponine then turned to Marius. She could see that he was worried about something. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, forgive me." said Marius, realign her arms. "I just worried about you."

Eponine smiled. "Worried, about me?"

"Of course, I was." he replied. "Did you follow my instructions and keep off the streets last night?"

"Yes." she lied, not looking him in the eyes.

Eponine hung her head down, and started to draw her hand into her pocket so she could retrieve the letter and show it to Marius. Marius could see that her mind was else where. "What are you fumbling with now dear friend?" he asked. "Another rose?"

"No." Eponine said looking back up at him, a smile upon on her face. "Something much better."

Enjolras grew worried with her words. Something better than a rose? What else could she have?

"What?" asked Marius.

"I don't know." Eponine teased. She turned to Enjolras and asked: "Should I show him?"

In his mind, he was screaming: "YES!" He wanted to know just as much as Marius. Instead, he leaned back and answered calmly. "Do not bring me into this."

"You're no fun." Eponine pouted. "Oh well, I guess if you havta. Here." And she gladly tossed him the letter. "Just please, keep quiet about this one. You do not want to start a riot again, do you?"

"It was you who started it. Not I!"

"Shh." Enjolras warned him. He had grown too loud. He checked to make sure Eponine's parents were not paying attention. He sighed with relief. They were not.

Once that was handled, Marius opened the letter. He was not pleased at all at what he read:

My Dearest 'Ponine:

The lonely hours that after the sun set is too much too bare. I will not be able to rest until I can lay my eyes upon your lovely face once more.

Erik

"Erik, who is this Erik?" asked Marius.

"What did it say?" Enjolras asked before Eponine could answer.

"Read it for yourself." said Marius, and he tossed him the letter.

"Hey! Be careful with that!" Eponine demanded.

Enjolras was not happy with the letter either. He noticed that her suitor called her by her nickname. He was hurt, he thought that only he and Marius were aloud to call her this.

"You did not answer me." said Marius. "Who is this Erik fellow?"

Eponine had to think fast. She could not tell them who Erik really was or they would through him to the guards. A smirk came across her face. She knew the perfect way to answer his question.

"He's a young gentleman who came in here not too long ago, and he was taken away with me."

"How come we have not noticed him before?" Enjolras asked.

"He comes when you two arn't around." answered Eponine.

"Then you must introduce us then." Marius told her.

"I agree." replied Enjolras.

"If you don't mind, I wish to keep this for myself." Eponine said. "At least until the right time."

"It is a promise then?" asked Marius, extending his hand out to her.

Eponine was hesitant. She promised Erik that he would not have to show his face. Still, she took Marius' hand into heir's. She oftened dreamed of holding his hand. If her plan worked out, she would be able to hold him forever. Eponine would just have to figure out a way for the Phantom to come out of hiding.

Enjolras watched as Eponine parted from Marius. He oftened wondered what it would be like to hold her in his arms. Society would not allow them to be together, they were from two different worlds. However, that did not meant he could not dream of it. Enjolras knew only one thing, he knew that whom ever Eponine's suitor was, if he hurt her, he would make sure the Stranger would pay for it.

"Eponine!" the Master called out. "Enough talk! Get back to work!"

Eponine sighed. She didn't want to go back to work. She would much rather spend more time with her two friends. "Sorry, the Master calls."

"We'll come again 'Ponine." replied Marius.

He and Enjolras watched as their friend went back to work. They left the Inn to have a private discussion outside. "What do you think of it?" Marius asked his best mate when they were outside.

"I do not know." answered Enjolras with a sigh. "If she is happy, then I wish her the best."

Marius laughed. "Now who is the fool?" he asked.

"I speak the truth."

"Do not lie to my friend." Marius told him. "I can tell that you are troubled."

"If I was, which I am not," stated Enjolras, all though Marius could see that he was still lying. "There is nothing I can do about it now."

"There is still time!" Marius replied, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Tell her, I beseech you! It is never too late."

"For me, it is." said Enjolras, stepping aside, letting his friend's hand fall once more to his side.

"No, listen, and look."

Enjolras watched as Marius pulled out a diamond ring from his pocket. "I could not hide my feelings for Cosette, and look how far we have come." Marius said.

"Are you finally going to ask her hand in marriage?" asked Enjolras.

"Yes." Marius answered. "I have dinner with the mayor tomorrow night, and it is then when I will ask for her hand."

"I am happy for you." said Enjolras, smiling at his friend. All though he was happy for him, he knew one person would not be: Eponine. She would be heartbroken when she learned of this news.

"Perhaps one day, it will be you with the ring..." Marius teased his friend. "And I hope I am there to see it."

"I doubt it."

Marius laughed. He hoped that one day Enjolras would come over his fear and open his heart up to Eponine. "Come, we have a lot more to discuss."

When the day was done, Eponine flew up to the attic, and into the Phantom's room. "Erik!" she cried out happily.

Erik turned around and he could see that she was in high spirits. "I see the plan is working."

"Yes, it is!" Eponine told him.

"I am happy for you." said Erik. "Here, I have another letter for you."

Eponine smiled and took it from him. "Thank you! Oh, thank you!" Eponine could not resist any longer. She through her arms around the Phantom and pulled him into a friendly embrace.

Erik was hesitant, but soon he returned the embrace. It felt so wonderful to have a woman in his arms once again. Unlike Christine, instead of fleeing from his sight, Eponine seemed to welcome him. Erik was thankful for that. All though he did not which to find love, he hoped that as unbelievable her plan was, that Eponine would win her friend. He could not think of anyone who deserved it more then her.

TBC...

**Author's Notes:** Such an interesting love triangle I have weaved uh? LOL! Now, I didn't read the book of Les Miss. However, it seemed in the dream cast that Enjolras and Marius came from a much higher society then Eponine. In those days, pairing with a lower class member was not aloud. Still, its fan fiction, and I love romance. So, I'm just breaking the rules a little. Then again, rules were meant to be broken! LON! Chapter Four coming soon...


	5. Chapter Four: Dinner With The Mayor:

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the long updates. Here's chapter four since I took so long! Enjoy!

**Chapter Four: Dinner With The Mayor: **

The following eking, Marius made his way to the mayor's home. As he made his way there, he could not help but practice the words he would say. He had to make sure that they were perfect. Marius did not want to ruin this eking. Soon, he found himself at Jean Val Jean's house. He took a breath, then he knocked upon the door.

A made answered him. "This way Mousier. The Mayor is expecting you."

"Thank you." he replied, and followed the young girl into the dining room.

The dinning room was one of the largest rooms in Val Jean's home. It was made that way so he could have plenty of room to entertain his guest. At the moment, Val jean was making sure that everything was ready to go. He was pleased to find that everything was in its place.

"Pardon me, Mayor, Missouri Marius is here to see you."

Val jean turned to find the young man standing before him. He greeted him with a hand shake and a smile. Val jean could see why his daughter was so taken away by him. Marius was kind, handsome, and came from one of the wealthiest families in Paris. He came by here often to talk to Cosette. However, he did take some time to talk with him. Marius was like the son he never has.

"Ah, here's the man of the hour." said Val jean.

"As always, it is good to see you." Marius replied, shaking the mayor's hand.

As Marius parted from him, Val jean noticed that his hand was pierced with sweat, and his grip had not been as tight as it normally was. He could also see that the boy had grown pale. "My lad, are you all right?"

"Yes." Marius answered. "Mayor-"

"How many times must I tell you, you do not have to be so formal with me." said Val jean, cutting the boy off. "You may call me by my name."

"Thank you Mayor, I mean Misuer Val jean."

Val jean laughed. As hard as the boy tried, he still had to be proper. God bless him.

"May I ask the where about of your lovely daughter?" asked Marius.

"She is still getting ready." Val jean answered.

"Then may I speak with you on a most important matter."

"Of course," said Val jean. "Please, take a seat."

Marius waited until Val jean took the seat at the head of the table. Then he joined him on his ride side. He lightly cleared his throat before him: "Misuer Val jean, you know how much I love your daughter..."

"Yes, go on."

"I loved her when I first laid eyes on her, and I wish to continue on loving her, forever." Marius paused a moment. He had never been more nervous in his whole life. He just prayed that Val jean would give him his blessing. "May I have your daughter's hand in marriage?"

Val jean smiled. He knew that this day was coming. Cosette and Marius having seeing one another for a few months now, and he could tell how much they loved each other. Their love grew more and more every day. "Yes, you may." he answered happily. "I could not have wished anyone else for her."

"Thank you sir." Marius replied.

"Marius, my lad, you are forgetting, we will be family soon. You will have to learn to call me Papa as Cosette does."

Marius found himself in an embrace with the mayor, his soon to be father-in-law. He was very thankful that he gave his blessing. Now, that he asked the father. It was soon time to ask the daughter.

Cosette took one last look in the mirror before she headed downstairs to join her father and her love. She wanted to look absolutely perfect for Marius. All though, she knew that he would love her no matter what she looked like. Still, she cared. She liked to look nice for him.

When she finally made her way to join them, she could see the two were in high spirits. She wondered why they were so happy. As soon as she made her presence known, she would get her answer.

"What is going on down here?"

Marius turned to see Cosette before him. Marius was about to answer her, but Val jean took care of it. "My dear, it seems that Marius wishes to have you as his wife."

Cosette turned to Marius and smiled at him. She walked up to him. "Is this true?" she asked.

Marius pulled out the ring and placed it on her finger. "With all my heart, if you will have me."

Cosette could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She through her arms around him and gave him her answer: "YES!" she cried. "A thousand times, YES!"

Marius happily took her in her arms and spun her around. Val jean turned away as the couple exchanged a passionate kiss. A few minutes past, and it seemed Marius and Cosette had forgotten that her father was still there. Val jean reminded them.

"Come! We must celebrate!"

It was not long before the three were at the table, eating a delicious meal of pork and vegetables, and a happy enhancement of words. Their chatter was mainly about the wedding. It seemed that Cosette wanted a spring wedding, with flowers every where. Marius smiled at her as he agreed. Cosette had very good taste when it came to fancy accusations.

"We can make this announcement official at the masquerade ball." Val jean announced to them. "All of the upper class will attend. We must share this news with our friends!"

"Indeed." agreed Marius.

The masquerade ball was an annual event that was held in Paris. As Val jean had stated all of Paris society would be there. Val jean continued to talk on about it. Marius tried to listen to him but he found his thoughts on other things. He pondered if they would allow Eponym to come. Marius figured at the ball, he and Enjolras could meet the young gentlemen that she spoke so highly of.

Cosette noticed that her fiancé' - She smiled at that. Fiancé'. She would have to get use to calling him this. However, she put that matter aside for now. Marius looked troubled about something.

"My love, are you all right?"

Marius smiled and turned to Cosette. "You have made me very happy, but may I have a word with you? Privately."

"Of course." Cosette answered. She then turned to Val jean. "Papa, do you mind if I steal my fiancé' away for a moment?"

"Please, be my guest."

"Thank you."

Cosette took Marius' hand and lead him outside, to the gardens. The sat down on a bench that was placed near the gate. "What troubles you?" asked Cosette.

"It's Eponine."

"Eponine, is she all right?"

Cosette did not know Eponine very well. All she was that she was Marius' childhood friend who delivered the love notes. All though, she came from a poor family, she seemed like she was a very nice girl, and Marius spoke very highly of her.

"Yes, she is fine." Marius assured. "It seems my dear friend has found herself a suitor."

"How lovely!" cried Cosette happily. "Who is this fellow? Is it Enjolras?"

Now, Enjolras she knew. She was Marius' other friend, who came from a higher society then Eponine. He was a nice man. He came over every now and then to join Marius. Whenever, he was not around, Marius would mention his friend's feelings to Cosette. It seemed that Enjolras had feelings for Eponine, but he was too afraid to show them. All though, Marius did not have to tell her this. Cosette all ready knew. Whenever her name was mentioned in conversation, she could see his eyes light up. She was disappointed to learn it was Enjolras whom stole Eponine's heart away.

"I do not know who he is and it worries me, along with Enjolras."

"Eponine seems to be a smart girl. I am sure she knows what she is doing."

"Then why is she keeping it secret?"

"Perhaps his family would not allow him to be with her." Cosette replied.

"This is true, but I would feel much better if I knew whom he was." he sighed. "Would you mind if I invited Eponine to the mask? Then maybe I will meet this fellow of her's."

Cosette took his face into her hands. She loved how much he cared for his friend. "Marius, your friends are now my friends." she assured him. "You no longer have to ask such question. I, too would like to meet her suitor. I am happy that she has found love just as we have." Cosette paused for a moment before going on. Yes, Eponine was Marius' friend, she was still of lower class. She would need a fresh set of gowns if she would come to the mask. "Infact, ask her if she could come here. I would like to have a meeting with her."

Marius smiled. "Thank you."

It was not long before the shared yet another kiss. However, without the watchful eye of her father, they went a bit father. They did not go too far. The couple would wait until their wedding night to fulfill their passion for one another.

TBC...

**Author's Notes: Sings:** "When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom! When will the flames at last consume us!" I know, wrong musical but I had "PAST THE POINT OF NO RETURN" from POTO during the last few paragraphs. Sad, I know, but I couldn't resist! Any who: sorry but you won't find any smut in my stories. Well, at least not very detailed anyway. Still, got to show the love show how don't I? LOL! Ch. 5 on it's way!


	6. Chapter Five: An Invitation:

**Author's Notes: **Yes, another fast update. Hey, I'm on a roll, I can't help it. Besides, this chapter was all ready done. I just had to post it.

**Chapter Five: An Invitation: **

The next afternoon, Enjolras waited outside for Marius. He hoped that he received a yes from Cosette. All though, he had a feeling he would. Cosette loved him very much.

Inside, Madame Thendier, was yelling at Eponine to fetch some water from the well. Eponine did as told. She grabbed the bail by the door, and went about her way. As she opened the door, she had no idea that Enjolras was outside. She gave the door a good hard push, causing him to tumble over into the street.

"Enjolras!" cried Eponine, dropping the pocket and went to his side. "I'm very sorry! Here, let me help you up."

Eponine extended his hand to him, and Enjolras gladly took it. As she helped him to his feet, Enjolras felt a little light headed. Eponine had never once took hold of his hand, as she did with Marius. He enjoyed the feeling that suddenly washed over him.

"Please, forgive me." Eponine replied once he was on his feet. She bowed her head in shame.

Enjolras found himself lifting a hand to her chin, and gently lifting her face so she could look at him. "It is all right. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Eponine smiled at him. Enjolras had a gentle touch, just as Marius did. "Then you're not mad at me?"

"My dear, no." Enjolras answered her. However, to himself, he adds: Why would I ever be mad at you?

An awkward silence came between them. Eponine noticed a strange sensation had danced over her. No, it was not strange. She knew this feeling well. It was the same feeling she had whenever Marius was around. Eponine laughed to herself. No, she told herself. You are in love with Marius not Enjolras. How silly, she thought.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Enjolras.

Eponine had to think fast. She could not repeat what she had thought. She realized that he was still holding her. "You're still holding my face."

"Oh, forgive me then." Enjolras replied quickly as he removed his hand.

"its okay." she assured him.

"Where are you off to?"

"I havta get some water from the well."

"I see." said Enjolras. "May I accompany you?"

"I don't see why not."

Eponine was the first to step ahead. Enjolras was hesitant. He had the strangest feeling as though he was being watched. He turned and looked up and the Thendier's attic window. In a brief moment, he thought he saw a figure of a man looking down. Enjolras shook the feeling aside. The news of the Phantom caused him to see spooks every now and then. When he looked back up, nothing was there.

"Enjolras! Are you comin'?" Eponine called out to him when he was not at her side.

"Coming." he called back, and quickly went to join her.

Enjolras had not been wrong. Someone had been watching him. Erik had snuck out the room when he heard the commotion outside. He smiled when he learned that it was only Eponine. His smile did not fade when he saw the young man flirt with her. However, he noticed that this was not the young man that Eponine spoke off. It was another.

Erik ducked back into the room as soon as Enjolras looked up. Once back inside his room, Erik closed it off, and went back to writing another letter to Eponine. He still imagined that he was giving this letters to Christine, and he wished that he had more then just words to give to Eponine. The Phantom also wished to give her more roses. However, he knew he could not.

In the olden days, when he lived in Populair, he would ask Madame Giry or Meg to help him with gifts. Now, he did not have the sources. He did not ask, what Eponine could not afford. Erik did not want to be rude.

As he continued to write the later, Christine still haunted his mind, along with Raoul. "Raoul." He said aloud. Erik's thoughts then went to the young man who was with Eponine. It was Raoul that he reminded him of. He hoped he would no long look upon his face. Raoul was the last person he wanted to think of.

Outside, Marius had finally made his way to the Inn. He was hoping to find Enjolras outside waiting for him, but his friend was no where to be found. He had to talk to him right away, not only about his joyous news, but about the plan he had set for Eponine.

Speaking of the little devils, he found the two walking towards them, laughing and talking with one another. He noticed that Enjolras carried a water pail. He guessed that the Madame had scent Eponine to fetch some water. He was thrilled to see the two together.

Enjolras did not know Marius' presence. He was too busy talking with his dear friend. On the way to the well, they talked about nothing in particular. All though, he noticed that Eponine would mention Marius ever y now and then. He did not mind as much as he use to. Soon, he saw that Eponine was no longer talking to him, her attention had been drawn else where.

"Marius!" she cried out happily and ran to her friend.

Enjolras sighed. At least he had got to spend some time with Eponine. "Good day Marius." he greeted his friend with a smile.

"Good day to you two." Marius teased, glancing at Enjolras. "I was wondering where you two were."

"Enjolras helped me with my chore." replied Eponine. "Which, by the way, I better get back inside. Thank you again."

Eponine took the pail from Enjolras and went back into the Inn. When she was gone, Marius smirked at his friend. Enjolras knew all too well on what that look meant. "Do not start with me."

"I was not-"

"I am warning you Marius, it is time to change the subject." he replied. "Tell me of your evening. Did it go well?"

"She accepted and Valjean gave us his blessing."

"Congratulations!" Enjolras cried out. "When is the wedding?

"Please, hold your tongue." replied Marius. "We will not make the announcement official until the ball."

"Do you mean the Masquerade Ball at the Mayor's home?"

"Yes." Marius answered. "Which reminds me," he said. "I have a plan on how we can lore Eponine's suitor out of hiding."

"How?"

"Cosette has invited Eponine to come along; I will ask Eponine if she could bring her fellow with her."

"That is brilliant." stated Enjolras.

"Thank you." Marius replied. "We will tell Eponine of the mask, but leave our plan out of it."

Enjolras agreed, and followed his friend inside. They found Eponine waiting for them in side. She had managed to sneak away from her parents. "Eponine, I need to speak with you." Marius told her.

"What about?"

"The Mayor is throwing a masquerade and Cosette wishes to invite you."

"Me?" she asked, surprised. "Marius, you know I can't go. I am not of your society."

Marius went to speak but Enjolras spoke up first. "You are friend, and that is all that matters."

"Here! Here! To that good man." Replied Marius.

"But Marius, I have nothing to wear."

"I shall fix that," he said, pulling out the invitation that Cosette had giving him. "Here, it's from Cosette."

"For what?"

"To the mask, and she wishes to speak with you."

"About what?" Eponine asked.

"That is between you and her." Said Marius. "Now, about the mask, we were wondering if we could meet your suitor."

"I'll havta see what he is doin'." Eponine told him. "He's a very busy man."

"Then please, talk with him, make him come." Replied Marius.

"I said I havta to see…"

A few hours later, Marius and Enjolras left. When Eponine was done with her work, she dashed upstairs to see the Phantom. She smiled when she found him asleep. Eponine walked over brushed her hand across his face. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he was on that one side. She went to remove the wig and mask, figuring it would be much more comfortable, but Erik began to stir in his sleep.

"Christine… Christine…"

Eponine watched as she saw him bring a hand around her and brought her closer. She didn't know what was going on, until he brushed his lips with her's. She could feel all the love he had for her-

Christine…

Erik's eyes popped open when he realized that it was not Christine he was kissing, it had been Eponine. Erik quickly pulled away. "I am sorry…"

Eponine sat beside him, and once again brought her hand to face, "Don't be. It's alright. It's probably the only kiss I'll ever get."

"You have never…"

"No." answered Eponine.

"Do not give up on love childe, it will happen for you… My kiss will not be your last."

"You loved her very much didn't you?"

"You all ready know that answer."

"Forgive me then," Eponine apologized. "But Erik, I must speak with you."

Erik could hear the worry in her voice. He could tell something was wrong. "What is it?"

"There is to be a Masquerade ball at the Mayor's house, and Marius, along with Enjolras wishes to meet you there."

"You are going then?" asked Erik.

"I have to." Eponine told him. "Marius, along with Cosette invited me. Not only that but it seems that Cosette wants to meet with me. What should we do?"

Erik gave this matter some thought. It was Masquerade ball. He could come out of hiding for a short time, he would be safe. The costume would hide him. However, he remembered another mask which he attended…

The Phantom looked at Eponine; she looked as though she was on the verge of tears. He found himself bringing his hand to her cheek. "We will attend." He replied. "And you will answer to Cosette's invitation. We do not want to raise suspicion."

Eponine smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Now, go and get some rest you have a busy day tomorrow."

Eponine bid the Phantom ado and went to bed. Erik remained on the floor. He couldn't help but mentally kick himself for being so foolish. He knew he had to push Christine away from his mind, but that easier said then done.

TBC…


	7. Chapter Six: Twisted Everyway:

**Chapter Six: Twisted Everyway:**

Eponine was nervous as she reached the Mayor's home. She had come here many times before, but never had she stepped inside. As walked up to the door, she fixed a piece of fallen hair. All though she didn't like Cosette, she still wanted to look her best. Once that was done, she couldn't help but wonder why on earth Cosette wanted to meet with her. She would soon find out.

"Ah, Eponine, I have been expecting you." Cosette greeted her at the door. "Please, come in."

Eponine came in, and Cosette closed the door behind her. "My dear, who's at the door?"

Eponine stood as still as stone. Cosette laughed at her. "Relax, tis only my father."

Eponine couldn't believe she was face to face with the Mayor. She thought he would yell at her to flee from his home, however, he did not. He welcomed her. "Welcome." Val jean replied with a smile.

"Papa, this is Marius' friend, Eponine Thenadier."

"Thenadier…" said Val jean to himself.

The Mayor knew that name all too well. He had received several complaints about that family, only on the mother and father. Val jean had no idea that Master Thenadier had a daughter. He could tell by the look of her eyes that Eponine was not at all like her parents. Val jean could see that she was very kind at heart.

"So you are the one he speaks so highly off?"

Eponine blushed at his comment. She didn't know that Marius talked of her so much. She couldn't be any happier. "The way he speaks of you, I thought it was you he was after, not my daughter."

"Papa, hush now." Cosette replied. "As he and I have both stated, she is nothing more then a mere friend."

Eponine didn't like how she said that. Still, she held her tongue. After all, she was in the presence of greatness. "Marius said you wanted to speak with me."

"Yes, come, I we shall talk in my room."

Cosette dragged her away. When Eponine reached Cosette's room, she was taken away by its beauty. By the looks of it, Eponine could tell that Cosette was very spoiled. She had the best bedding, furinature, and clothing. Eponine was lucky to have a bed at all, if you could call it that. It was just a small closet, with a few blankets and pillows.

"Marius tells me you have a young suitor." Said Cosette, bringing Eponine out of her thoughts.

"Yes."

"I am happy for you." Cosette replied with a smile. "What is his name?"

"Erik." Answered Eponine.

"And what of his last name?"

Eponine had to think fast. She did not know his last name. She wasn't sure that even the Phantom knew. She never asked him. Eponine let her memory go back to his story, it was then she came up with the perfect name. "De Changy."

"De Changy?" Cosette questioned. "I know that family very well. I had no idea that they had three sons."

"They don't speak of him much." Said Eponine quickly. "He isn't to their liking…"

"Ah, I see." Cosette said. "Image is everything when it comes to the De Changy family." She paused before continuing. "Still, he is of the De Changy line, is he must be a man of information."

"I don't see why he wouldn't be."

Cosette laughed her. Then continued: "And I'm sure he is very handsome."

"Yes." Eponine answered.

"Has he said anything to you about his brother Raoul?"

Eponine did not know what to say. All she could think of is: "No. Why?"

"It seems that Raoul, along with his love, have gone missing."

"I'll ask him about it." Eponine told her. The truth was, she would not mention it. She knew why Raoul and Christine had gone missing. They had escaped the Phantom, the man who they thought was a monster. She was glad of their departure. She never wanted to lay eyes on them.

"What's wrong with you, your face has gone red."

Eponine quickly apologized. She cursed at herself. She had to be more careful. She could not blow his cover now.

"It is all right." Cosette assured her. "Now, onto the matter at hand."

"The mask?" asked Eponine.

"Yes."

"Thank you very much for inviting me, but I have nothing to wear." Eponine replied, bowing her head.

"Do not worry, I will take care of that." Said Cosette with a smile. "Please, take a look at my gowns and chose the one you desire."

Eponine followed Cosette to her closet. She watched as Cosette through open the doors and a see of gowns lay before her. "I don't think-"

"I do not mind, I promise."

At her promise, Eponine slowly approached the gowns. She searched them. It wasn't long until she found one that she liked the most. It was a light blue dress, with lace trimming. "I like this one."

"Good choice." Cosette replied.

"I don't think I can take this where I live." Said Eponine.

"You won't have to. If it is all right with you, I wish you to come here, this way I can help you get ready, and your fellow can meet us at the mask."

"I think that would be okay." Eponine replied. "I just have to make sure it's alright with mum and da'."

"In case they do not allow you to come, I have a letter that will be delivered to them. I promise, they will let you come."

"Thank you."

Cosette thanked her by giving her a swift bow of her head. As she did so, Eponine caught a glimpse of something gold her right finger. "What is that?" she asked, pointing to her hand.

"Oh, this…" Cosette asked, holding up her ring. "Marius didn't tell you I see."

"Tell me what?"

"We are to be married!" squealed Cosette with glee.

"Married…"

"Yes!"

Eponine could feel the tears coming. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She thought for sure her plan was working.

"Please, do not tell anyone." Cosette said. "We are going to announce it at the mask."

"I am happy for you…" replied Eponine, giving Cosette the best smile she possibly could. "If you excuse me, I havta go. My parents are waiting for me."

"All right, I'll walk you to the door."

Cosette showed Eponine the door. She bid her ado, and then closed the door behind her. Eponine ran from the house, she let the tears fall.

Enjolras was on his way to visit with Cosette. He had wished his friend happiness. Now, it was time to congratulate her. As he turned a street corner, someone bumped into him. He was about to grow cross at them, but stopped when he realized it was only Eponine.

"'Ponine, what is it? What's wrong?" Enjolras demanded, seeing that she was clearly upset.

"I'm sorry! So sorry!" she apologized.

Eponine had not paid attention to where she was going. She did not wish to speak with Enjolras now. All she wanted to do was run from this place.

"EPONINE!" Enjolras called after her.

Enjolras had gone to grab her, but she was too fast for him. Before he knew it, she was out of sight. He wondered what had made her so upset. Then it came to him, Cosette's meeting. He sighed. Now, he knew what happened. "Cosette told her…" he said to himself. He felt so sorry for his friend. He wished he could take her in his arms and comfort her, but he could not. Still, he made a mental note to himself, "After visiting with Cosette, you must have a stern talk with Marius…" And with that, he went about his way to the Mayor's home.

Eponine was thankful her parents were no where to be seen. She dashed up to the Phantom's room. "Erik!" she cried.

Erik turned to see Eponine. "Childe, what's wrong?"

Eponine through her arms around him. Erik let her cry on his shoulders. "Everything!" she told him.

"'Ponine, calm down." He replied soothingly. "I can not help you, unless you tell me what's troubling you."

Erik pulled away from her gently. "Now, what happened?"

"Cosette and Marius are to be married!" Eponine cried out.

Erik sighed. He knew this news was very heartbreaking to his young friend. However, he did warn her… Still, he could not get cross with her now. The Phantom didn't want to cause her more sorrow.

"I am sorry." He apologized. "The game has come to an end then…"

Eponine wiped away her tears. Her tears of sadness, turned into anger. "No!"

"What!"

"I still have time! Don't you see!" Eponine cried out.

The Phantom could feel the anger inside him rise. He could not hold it back any longer. "You can not force someone to love you! I warned you!"

"And what would you know of love?" spat Eponine.

Erik went silent, and turned away from her. Eponine quickly covered her mouth. She removed them, and went out to reach for him, but he stepped away. "Fine," she said. "I'll do this on my own!"

When Erik turned back around, he now regretted what he said. He shook his head. He didn't know when everything had gotten so twisted. The Phantom made a deal. Eponine had been so nice to him, when no one else would. Erik planned to keep his promise. He would go to the ball and help her.

TBC…

**Author's Notes:** Don't you readers love me any more? sniff, sniff I see all the hits I'm getting, and I only got three reviews. Oh well… I still love you lovely reviewers anyway. Anywhoo: I can see all you phans now, you want to kill me, don't you? For making Erik, Raoul's brother. Well, I had to think of something didn't I? Plus, it makes the story interesting. Chapter Seven will be up soon.


	8. Chapter Seven: Masquerade:

**Chapter Seven: Masquerade:**

The day of the mask had arrived. Eponine went on to Cosette's house, without Erik. When she arrived at the Mayor's, Cosette was there waiting for her. She was all smiles: "Come 'Ponine, we must make haste, and get ready."

Eponine said nothing as Cosette pulled her into her home, and dragged her to the room. Once there, Cosette helped Eponine with her gown. The maids of the house, helped as well. Eponine said nothing as they dressed her, and applied her make up. She didn't feel like herself. All though, she didn't complain. If this was her last chance to win Marius, she would take it.

Marius had just finished getting ready. He was about to order his carriage, when Enjolras stormed up to him. Marius smiled and greeted his friend with an embrace. "I am glad to have you on my side tonight."

When they parted, Enjolras did not look happy at all. "What troubles you?"

"You do."

"What do you mean?"

"Eponine knows."

"About what?"

"The engagement." Enjolras answered, crossing his arms.

"Good, I am glad of it, why does this bother you?"

Enjolras could not take it anymore. He lashed out at Marius. "You are such a blind fool Marius! All these years you have never once noticed Eponine!"

"My dear friend, what has gotten into you?"

"EPONINE LOVES YOU MARIUS!"

Marius couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't help but burst out into laughter. "I will not let you near the ale tonight." He said. "Now, if this nonsense is done, I must order my carriage."

Marius went to walk away, but Enjolras grabbed his arm, forcing him to look at him. "Look into her eyes, and you will see what I mean."

"If you please." Replied Marius, pulling away from Enjolras.

Enjolras was left there alone. A few minutes later, Marius returned with his carriage. Marius opened the door for his friend to enter. All though Enjolras was not happy with his friend, he entered the carriage and the two gentlemen were off to the Mayor's home.

Back at Val jean's house, Eponine was done. She looked into the mirror. Her black hair was curled, and the blue gown fitted very nicely, showing off her curves. "You look beautiful." Cosette complimented. "One finale touch though…" Cosette handed her a blue, heart shaped mask.

Eponine took the mask into her hands. Erik began to flood her mind. As if Cosette was reading her thoughts, she asked about her mysterious suitor. "Will your young gentleman be arriving tonight."

"I'm not sure." She answered, and it was the truth. Eponine had been so cross with him, she doubted that he would come.

A few moments later, a knock came upon Cosette's door. "My dears, are you ready? The guests are starting to arrive."

"Yes Papa, we are."

At that, Val jean opened the door, and looked upon his lovely daughter and her friend. "You two will be the centre of attention tonight."

Marius was the only one she wanted attention from. She turned to Cosette. She had a feeling that he won't be able to peal away from his future bride. Cosette was decked out in white, and her hair was pulled back, out of her face.

"Shall we be going then?" asked Val jean, stepping between the two girls, and offered them his arms.

"Of course." Cosette replied with a smile.

Once Eponine took his arm, three headed down to the ball room. Eponine was taken away at the number of guest who had arrived. She let her eyes gaze across the people, she knew no one. Eponine noticed that Marius had not arrived yet. However, he would soon enough.

Marius' carriage arrived a few moments later, and Enjolras still had a stern look upon his face. "Please Enjolras, smile, please. We are here to celebrate."

"I am sorry Marius, please pardon my rude behavior."

"You are forgiven. Now, come!" Marius replied, as he claimed out of the carriage, Enjolras followed him.

Eponine still clung to the Mayor. He was introducing her into high society. She never before been in the presence of great leaders, she doubted she ever would again.

Outside, another carriage had arrived. Inside, Madame Giry addressed her daughter. "Now, remember childe, behave yourself tonight. Whatever you do, do not mention Erik."

"How can you say that mother?" she asked. "Perhaps someone has seen him. Then we can find him."

"I said no." Madame Giry could see the hurt in her daughter's eyes. "I want to find him just as badly as you do, but we simply can not ask. If we do, we would put his life in more danger. Erik is labeled a murder Meg, if he is sought out, he will be thrown in jail, and I know you do not want that."

"No, I don't." said Meg quickly.

Meg followed her mother out of the carriage and into the grand ball room. She smiled at the dancing masked figures. She never thought she would lay her eyes on such a beautiful sight. Madame Giry was invited to many other events such as these, howere she never her along. It was Christine she decided to introduce to a higher society. Meg was the one left behind, alone.

As Meg continued to follow her mother through the crowd, she thought she saw Erik out of the corner of eye, but in the end it was not him. She missed him terribly. After she learned of his story, she prayed that he was all right. She longed to see him again.

"Ah, Madame Giry..."

Eponine was surprised when Val jean brought her to his next guest. She did not know Madame Giry personally, but she knew off her. The young girl beside her was no doubt her daughter. Eponine remembered them from Erik's stories. Now, she had to be careful not to slip.

"It's good to see you again." Val jean replied, parting from Cosette and Eponine to kiss the Madame on the cheek. "I'm sorry for the burning of Populair." Said Val jean with a sigh. "I will be happy to support getting a new House built."

"Thank you."

"Have you heard any word from Lord De Changey?" Cosette asked.

"No." answered the Madame. "All I can tell you is that he is safe. He escaped the fire."

"His brother most be terribly upset." Replied Cosette.

"Pardon me…" Madame said. "My dear, perhaps you have forgotten but Philippe is dead."

"I know, but his other brother…"

As soon as Eponine heard this, she snuck away. All though, she was still in earshot. "Other brother?" Giry asked.

"Yes, Erik De Changey…" said Cosette. "Eponine's young suitor." Cosette went to introduce the Madame to her friend, but she found that she was not there.

The Madame and Meg glanced at one another. "Erik…" Meg said to herself. She looked at Cosette, and demanded: "Where is your friend?"

"I'm not sure." Cosette answered. "She's around here somewhere."

"Meg." Warned Giry.

Meg ignored her mother, and went off to search for Eponine. The young Giry couldn't help but feel that Eponine knew where the Phantom was. Meg just hoped that she didn't put Erik in any sort of danger.

Marius and Enjolras made their way into the ball room, they let their eye dance across the floor. Marius smiled when his eyes landed on Cosette. "There she is."

"Where's Eponine?" asked Enjolras.

"I do not know." Marius answered. "I am sure we will find her soon enough.

Erik stood outside of the Mayor's home. He took a breath before opening the door. As he opened the door, his eyes landed upon Eponine. He found her making her way through the dancers. Erik smiled at her. She looked so beautiful. He had to get to her, and apologize for his actions.

Eponine seemed to be lost in the sea of dancers, every time she tried to get out, someone blocked her way. As she turned around, she bumped into someone. She quickly apologized.

"'Ponine, is that you?" a familiar voice asked.

When she looked up, she smiled when she realized to find it was only Enjolras. "You are breathtaking…"

Eponine blushed at his kind words. "Thank you."

"Indeed, you do."

Eponine looked to Enjolras left side, to see Marius standing there, her smile brightened. "Thank you." She said yet again.

A new tune filled the room, and Enjolras went to ask Eponine for a dance, but Marius beat him to it. "May I?" asked Marius, extending his hand out to his friend.

Eponine nodded, and took his hand into her's. Marius pulled her close to him, and the two began to dance across the floor. Enjolras watched them. "Now, you will see what I mean my friend." And with that said, Enjolras excused himself from the ball room, and escaped to the balcony.

A few feet away, Erik watched as Eponine danced with her friend. He smiled at her. They did look lovely together. Erik could tell much how much she cared for him. Perhaps, her plan would work tonight.

As Eponine danced, she could feel her heart beating a mile a minute. She had only dreamed of dancing with Marius. She could not believe that he was actually holding her so close in his arms. Eponine smiled at him.

"Why do you smile so?" Marius asked.

"I'm happy." She answered. "I have never been so close to someone before."

"What of your fellow?" Marius asked. "Surely you have danced with him. Is he here tonight?"

"We're not together anymore." Said Eponine, as she hung her head down. "We didn't last long to have such closeness."

"I am sorry." Marius told her. "If I find this fellow of yours, I will have a stern talk with him, it is his lose, not yours."

Eponine looked back and smiled once again Marius. As she did so, Marius looked deep into her eyes. He searched her soul and found what he had missed all these years. He found all the love she had for him. Enjolras had been right all along.

Eponine knew that her love for him was no longer a secret. She could see it in his eyes. Eponine found herself pulling herself closer to Marius. A familiar feeling washed over Marius and he found himself so he could brush his lips against hers. However, the dance ended before they could do so. Marius found himself pulling away.

"Marius…?"

Marius hung his head in shame. He could not look at her now. "I am sorry…"

Erik watched as Marius pulled away from his friend. The young gentlemen quickly went back to his future bride. Eponine was left all alone on the dance floor. Erik went quickly to her but before he could reach her, she fled from the ballroom. He followed her. The Phantom did not want her to be alone at a time like this.

Meg still had not found Cosette's friend. As she made another turn, a familiar black cape caught her eye. A cold shiver went down her spine. He was here! She could feel him. She would not lose him this time.

Eponine ran from the room, tears streaming down her face. She thought her plan would work. However, it didn't. Now, she was once again left alone, with no shoulder to cry on.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 8: Love Changes Everything:

**Author's Notes: **New Beta didn't have time to fix my errors, but it's okay. I'll just post them anyway. Love Changes Everything is a song sung by Michael Ball. It's one of my favorites. So, I had to use it.

**Chapter Eight: Love Changes Everything:**

As applause echoed off the walls, Eponine knew Marius had made the announcement, she ran out onto the balcony. She had just stepped out of the doorway, when she tripped over her gown, and met the pavement. Eponine did not bother getting up, she remained there, letting her tears fall.

Enjolras stood outside on the balcony. He too could hear the applause. He managed a small smile, and uttered under his breath: "Congratulations friend." He turned away and looked up at the stars. Marius and Cosette would end up happy, however, it would be Eponine who would be heartbroken. He wondered where she was. Enjolras received his answer when the sound of soft sobs reached his ear.

The young gentleman walked around the balcony and was surprised to see Eponine. She was on the floor, crying. He rushed to her side. "Eponine…"

Eponine did not look up. She did not want her friend to see her in such a mess. Enjolras did not have to ask what was wrong. He all ready knew. He knelt down and took her into his arms.

"Go away!" Eponine cried out, pushing him away. "Go away!"

The second time Enjolras embraced her, Eponine aloud him to do so. She cried into his chest. "It isn't fair!" she cried.

"I know, I know…"

Eponine pulled away from him, and asked: "How do you know…?"

Enjolras smiled at her as he brushed away her tears. "I am not blind as you think I am. I have known for sometime how much you cared for Marius."

"Why couldn't he see me!" she screamed. "All he ever saw was that Cosette! Damn them both to hell!"

The sadness had turned into anger. Enjolras tried to calm her down the best he could. "No need for such harsh words." He said gently. "You do not need him, you have your suitor remember?"

Eponine gave him a short laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"You might not be blind to love Enjolras, but you are blind when it comes to other things." She said. "I never had one; it was all just a game. Besides, what gentlemen of a high class ever look at me?" Eponine asked, hanging her head.

Once again, Enjolras brought his hand to her, he took her chin gently into his hand, and brought her face up so she could look at him. "Do not fret Eponine, there is someone out there for you, perhaps someone who is right in front of you…"

Eponine gave Enjolras an odd look. She didn't understand what he was saying. However, when she looked into his eyes and saw her reflection in them, she now knew the truth. A familiar feeling washed over her, it was the feeling that she had for Marius. Only now, it was for Enjolras.

"Enjolras…"

"Shh… 'Ponine, just let it happen…"

Before Enjolras he was drawing closer to Eponine. The moment he had been waiting for all his life was finally near. It was not long until the two met in a passionate kiss.

Unknown to them, they were being watched. Erik had followed Eponine to the balcony. He hoped to be the one to comfort her but he was too late. The young man he had seen before beat him to her. He was happy for Eponine.

All though he was happy for her, sadness washed over him. He was heartbroken. The Phantom knew that in days to come, Eponine would be too busy with her new gentlemen to visit him any more. He would be alone once again.

"Erik…"

The Phantom jumped at the sound of his name. He turned around and came face to face with an old friend. "Meg!"

Erik was taken aback as Meg through her arms around him. "I knew it was you!" She cried out to him. "I have been so worried!"

"For me…?"

Meg pulled away from him. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

Erik did not answer her. He never thought any one would miss him. Meg knew this. She lifted a comforting hand to his cheek. "You are forgetting, I am not Christine. I will never reject you."

The Phantom smiled down at her. "How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't." answered Meg, removing her hand. "You are not going to believe the story your friend came up…"

Erik listened to her. Meg told him how the Mayor had introduced her to his daughter and her friend. However, she never got a chance to look at her. "According to Cosette, you were Eponine's fellow, who went by the name Erik De Changey."

The Phantom shivered at his name. He couldn't believe that Eponine had come up with that. All though, he figured that she was in a tight spot, and used the only material he had given her.

"Where is your friend?" asked Meg. "I wish to meet her."

"See for yourself…"

Meg turned in Erik's direction and spotted a lovely girl with a young man, embracing one another. The younger Giry looked up at Erik. She noticed a familiar look in his eyes. She knew that look. It was the same look he gave to Christine.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He replied, looking down at her. "She was never mine to lose." Erik sighed. "What will happen with me now?"

"You shouldn't ask such a silly question." Meg told him. "You should know better, you know momma and I will take care of you."

"But Meg, Populair, it has burned to the ground."

"Yes, but we find another home." Assured Meg. "Momma is all ready making arrangements with the mayor. We can keep you safe and guarded until the news of the Phantom dies down."

"Thank you…" Erik said, taking Meg into his arms.

Meg had never thought he would hold as he did now. She felt safe, and loved in his arms. She did not want to let go of him. Alas, their moment had come to pass. "Now, come away with us Erik."

"You know I will, but…" Erik turned around and looked at Eponine. "Before I go, there is one thing I must take care of…"

TBC…


	10. Epilogue: Forever Yours:

**Author's Notes: **Last chapter to this phic. Thanks to everyone who read it and left a review.

**Epilogue: Forever Yours: **

The following morning, Eponine was hesitant on opening her eyes. She feared if she did, that everything that had happened would be nothing more then a mere dream. However, she opened her eyes slowly and she found herself in her bed. She got up, and dressed for the day. She smiled when she saw the mask she wore the previous night was upon her pillow.

Eponine picked it up and she could not help but laugh to herself. All this time, she wanted to sought out Marius, and win his hear. She didn't know that another was waiting for her.

"Enjolras..."

Eponine closed her eyes, and she remembered the kiss the two shared under the stars. As she reopened her eyes, thoughts of Enjolras faded, and the thoughts of Erik re-entered her mind. She looked up at the ceiling. Eponine didn't know what she was going to do, or say to him. He had been so helpfull these last few days.

Eponine put down the mask, and dashed up to the attic to find the Phantom. She removed the lose boards, and was surprised to find that Erik was not there. "Erik..." she called out. "Erik..."

The young Thenadier looked about, and found a lette lying upon the floor. She picked it up, opened it, and read it:

My dearest Eponine:

I hope, from the bottom of your heart that you can forgive the cruel things I have said to you. I went to the masqurade last night to find you, but I found that you did not need my help. Love was right in front of you all along. Do not be afraid to open yourself to him. I told you that you would find love, and you have. I am so happy for you. I am sorry I can not be with you now, the Angel of Music fullfilled his duty and now I must move on. Do not worry about me, I am in caring hands. I shall never foget you. You helped me when no one would not. I hope that one day we will cross paths once again, until then...

I remain forever yours,

O.G.

Eponine wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes. She closed up the letter and placed it against her heart. She did forgive him, she just prayed that he would forgive her. By the way, the note sounded, he did. Eponine, like Erik hoped they would cross paths again.

As Eponine put the letter away, safely in her pocket, she took one last look of the room. She could still feel Erik's presence all around her. He had stated in the letter that he was in loving hands. Eponine guessed that the Madame and her daughter found and took them within their care. Eponine slowly stepped back into the attic. She closed off the entrance once again. Eponine doubted she would return to that room. The room had been occupied by a kind mind whom she would never forget.

Eponine finally made her way down to the Inn. The sadness washed away when she saw Enjolras. Enjolras smiled at her. Eponine walked up to him. Enjolras could see that she was upset.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I'm happy, that's all."

Enjolras took her into his arms and was about to kiss her, but Eponine stopped him. "No. They'll see."

Enjolras turned around to find Eponine's parents glaring her. He turned about around to her, and said: "Come away with me 'Ponine."

Eponine was shocked at his request. "What?"

"You heard me." replied Enjolras. "Come, leave this awful place, and live with me."

Eponine smiled. Enjolras had gotten his answer. He picked her up in his arms and swrilled her about. When she was back on her feet, he brushed his lips against her's.

Master Thenadier was not happy at the sight he saw before him. He stormed over and pulled the two apart. "'Nough snoggin'! Get back to work!"

"You will not harm her ever again." Enjolras said to the Master. Enjolras began to raise his fist.

"No Enjolras. He is not worth it."

Enjolras relaxed, and once again took Eponine's hand into his. He lead her out of the Inn. Now it was the Madame's turn to interfer. She dashed towards them. "And where do you think you're goin'?"

"You have never worried about her before, why should you care now?" Enjolras spat at them.

"Eponine, you little prat don't you think about leaving!" yelled the Master.

"Goodbye momma, 'bye da'."

As Eponine left with Enjolras, she could feel the warm sun upon her face. Her childhood had been a wicked one indeed. However, she figured that at some point, she must have done something, for Enjolras was leading her out of the darkness, and into a safe warm place where she would forever be loved.

FIN


End file.
